


Gerard Way & The Naked Native Tribe

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR One Shots [18]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comedy, Everyone is naked, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Forced Marriage, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rescue, Rutting, Unbelievable Story Line, Yeah I said Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!”Gerard was regretting the whole conversation he had with Steven about going on this crazy trip to the jungle to help find this so called Naked Native Tribe. Well they existed alright and now he had been kidnapped by them and brought to their hidden village.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeesCLUELESSgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/gifts), [thePetetoherPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/gifts), [RedRomRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Razoku_No_Hanayome](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355191) by Sera. 



> *waves from a hidden corner* Hey everyone.
> 
> So...I...fuck it, i wrote a crack fic, yeah, there i said it! *goes and hides again*
> 
> No seriously, when I read this manga I could not help, but want to write it. It was funny, and stupid, and kind of perfect for our favorite OTP. This fic is dedicated to my wonderful writing team and partners. The three of them encourage me to take chances, try new things, and just go for it! I truly believe my writing would not be what it is if it were not for the constant positive energy these three send me. ^-^
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Oh and if you can figure out what language Frank is speaking in you can win a fic of your own and I will use ANY pairing you want! ^-^~~
> 
>  
> 
> Congrats to _***seamusrabbit***_ for correctly guessing Frank's language of Klingon! They win a story with a pairing of their choice! Congrats again and I am super impressed! ^-^
> 
> No cheating you three, you already know the answer! ^0^

_”Tell me why you are going again?”_

_”It’s great exposure for my career!”_

_”I think you are crazy, Gee.”_

_”Well we will see when I get more famous than you.”_

_The two actors laughed till the director called them._

_”Alright, guys, we’re ready for you.”_

_”Come on, Mr. Almost Famous.”_

_”You too, Mr. Jealousy.”_

_They laughed as they walked with their arms around each other’s shoulders to the set._

”HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!”

Gerard was regretting the whole conversation he had with Steven about going on this crazy trip to the jungle to help find this so called Naked Native Tribe. Well they existed alright and now he had been kidnapped by them and brought to their hidden village.

”PLEASE HELP ME!”

Currently Gerard was naked…well duh naked tribe, on his back, his hands bound above his head, and his legs tied and suspended so that he was completely exposed to the native currently staring at him. When he was kidnapped by the tribe he was given to this strapping and always naked…again naked tribe, man who Gerard couldn’t tell whether he was younger or older than him. In fact everyone in the village looked so young. He wondered if they had a fountain of youth. Well no, it probably had more to do with their lifestyle. Gerard shook these useless thoughts out of his head as the man got closer to him. Gerard was straight. Totally straight. He’d been trying to tell this guy the whole time, but no one there spoke English in any form. Now Gerard couldn’t even remember if they had a interpreter in the crew.

”Fuck me.”

That thought flew out the window as the guy approached him stroking his massive cock…okay maybe it wasn’t massive, but Gerard hadn’t really seen many cocks in his lifetime so maybe massive was the wrong word, but he was bigger than Gerard…although Gerard was completely flaccid right now, but can you blame him cause this was a guy! No tits to get him excited or…

”No no, wait no, I don’t…”

The guy moved between his legs still stroking his cock. He leaned over Gerard and…licked his face.

”What the fuck?”

He then moved onto his neck and then took one of his nipples in his mouth. Gerard did all he could to feel disgusted by the actions, but his body betrayed him by arching towards the mouth giving it pleasure.

**”glad 'e' nujna' tIv SoH vIlegh.”**

Gerard didn’t know what the guy said, but he didn’t even get a chance to answer when the guy leaned over and took his cock in his mouth.

”Ah! Gross! No, don’t do that to me!”

Gerard willed himself to think that a beautiful woman was sucking his cock, but the grunts and noises that the guy was making were hard to drown out. Then he let go of his cock and sat up on his knees fucking his fist. The guy’s eyes roamed Gerard’s body as he grunted out breathless words.

**”'IH, vaj 'IH 'ej vIghaj.”**

”

Gerard was in awe that this guy was getting off just looking at him. He had never had anyone look at him with such a hungry expression before. Then the guy’s head reared back and he came all over Gerard’s body. Gerard was in too much shock that the guy came so much to notice or complain that it was all over his thighs, chest and face.

**”toH 'e' rur SoH nuqjatlh loy jIH?”**

The guy started to laugh and point at him. Gerard looked down and gasped.

”No no no no!”

He was hard. The guy smiled and then went back down on him.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Ah ah ah, oh God, I’m gonna cum!”

Gerard was leaning against a tree as his companion swallowed everything he had in his cock. He stood up and pinned Gerard against the tree as he rutted against his inner thigh.

**”tlhIlHal. tlhIlHal. tlhIlHal.”**

The words that he called Gerard fell from his lips multiple times as he came against the pale boy. That was something else that Gerard had noticed now that he was granted the freedom to move around on his own. Everyone was so tan. Like the kind that the Hollywood starlets dreamed of getting from using the tanning booths cause the sun was too dangerous. Yet here, everyone was under the sun all the time and they were fine and golden skinned.

”It must be because they are hidden from the world.”

**”tlhIlHal?”**

”Oh, nothing, just musing.”

The guy looked at Gerard and Gerard sighed.

”You don’t understand anything I say.”

The guy shrugged and then picked up Gerard, tossing him on his shoulder. Gerard knew that meant they were going to the river to bathe; since Gerard was used to wearing shoes, his feet couldn’t handle the long trek. The first time he bruised his feet so badly and cut them that he had to wear large leaf bandages for a week…at least he thought it was week. Time was hard to tell here. When they arrived, he saw all the other villagers there too. Gerard was surprised how much the villagers prided themselves on being clean. The guy brought him to their spot and started to wash him. No matter how much Gerard protested he could wash himself the same thing happened over and over again. He gave up finally and just let the guy wash his body. When he was done, the guy went off to find food and left Gerard alone. 

In the beginning Gerard had tried to escape during this time, but he was always brought back so he just stopped. A splash next to him caused his head to turn and he gasped. There was a couple having sex a few feet from him. He still hadn’t gotten used to that either. Men and women, women with women and men with men, there were even threesomes. Everyone was with everyone, but they also had their own couples. It was all confusing and arousing. Gerard decided he needed to get away from it. He got out of the river and went down one of the paths in the jungle. After about ten minutes Gerard heard a rustle in the flora next to him.

”Is it one of those wild pigs again?”

Nope, Gerard was dead wrong as a giant snake reared out of the brush. His fangs dripped venom as he eyed Gerard.

”FUCK!”

**”TLHILHAL”**

The guy came swinging in on a fucking vine like Tarzan with a spear in his hand and gutted the snake in the neck. Gerard was in such shock that he pissed himself. The guy pulled the spear out of the dead snake and then looked at Gerard shaking.

**”quv chepHa'”**

Gerard ran into the guy’s arms crying.

”Holy shit, I could have died! I was so fucking scared!”

**”SoHvaD wa' meqlaHchaj vIghaj. QaD.”**

Gerard felt strong arms around him and melted into them.

**” tlhIlHal. tlhIlHal. tlhIlHal.”**

Gerard pulled back a bit.

”No, not tlhIlHal, Gerard.”

The guy looked at him strange. Gerard touched his chest and sounded his name out slowly.

”Ge ra rd.”

**”Geeee.”**

Gerard laughed.

”Close enough, you can call me Gee.”

**”Gee. Gee. Gee. Gee.”**

”Yes, I’m Gee.”

Gerard touched his chest. He then touched the guy’s chest.

”You, your name. I’m Gee and you are…”

The guy looked for a moment and then touched his own chest.

**” pong frnk wIj 'oH”**

”Oh…uh…okay. Pong Frank widget… You know what, I’ll just call you Frank.”

**”Fraannk.”**

”Yeah. Me Gee, you Frank. Fuck I sound like Jane now.”

The guy, now Frank, looked excited about this moment. He picked Gerard up and brought him to the water.

**” gee DaSay'moHtaHvIS, vutwI' frank.**

Frank kissed Gerard’s head and then left. Gerard cleaned up where he had pissed himself and then walked back to where he saw a tendril of smoke. Frank had cleaned the snake and cut it up. He was roasting the pieces and sharing them with the other villagers. Gerard sat down next to him and he handed him a piece. Gerard blew on it and bit into it.

”It reminds me of eel with no BBQ sauce.”

**” maj?”**

”Oh…I like it.”

Gerard smiled at Frank and that made Frank smile. Next thing he knew he was on his back and Frank was on top of him.

**”Gee.”**

Frank leaned into kiss him and for the first time, Gerard allowed it. He felt like it was the least he could do since Frank saved him, but deep down he knew it was bullshit. He liked Frank kissing him now. He liked when he covered his body with his frame. He felt warm and safe. Frank licked his palm and reached down and started to stroke Gerard’s cock. Gerard arched into it. He closed his eye and turned his head as he moaned. Then a noise made him open his eyes. Another couple was walking through. They saw Frank and him and came over. One got on his knees and licked Gerard’s chest. He found his nipple and started to suck on it. Gerard groaned and that’s when the guy with him got down on his knees and shoved his cock into his companion. Gerard gasped cause there was no prep done as far as he could see, but then he noticed that the other guy’s cock was between the other’s thighs. He was rubbing against the other guys balls and against his shaft. The faces he was making made his chest tighten. He looked over at Frank and saw that he was looking at him with wonder. Suddenly Frank grabbed his thighs lifting them over his hips and shoved his cock against Gerard’s.

”Holy fuck!”

Gerard thought a hand job or a blow job was good, but this…this felt amazing! Frank’s cock was slick with pre cum and Gerard’s cock was still slick with saliva from Frank stroking it. The other guy being rutted again grabbed Gerard’s hand and he laid his head on Gerard’s as they both panted and moaned at what was being done to them. Soon both of the other guys were cumming and seeing this made Gerard cum with a cry of pleasure. Frank followed last and they all collapsed in a heap of sweat, cum and satisfaction.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

”Ugh, I am so full.”

Gerard was relaxing with Frank and the tribe after their afternoon meal. He was leaning against Frank’s chest as Frank stroked his hair.

**”Gee!”**

One of the younger tribesmen ran up to them. He seemed excited. He grabbed Gerard’s hand and pulled him, pointing in another direction.

**” Ha' gee, vay' SoH cha' vIghaj!”**

Gerard let himself be pulled up by the enthusiastic boy. He looked at Frank who waved him forward laughing. Gerard nodded and then ran with him. They climbed a tree and the boy pointed to a small nest with baby birds inside.

”Awww, they are so cute! This is what you wanted to show me?”

**”HIja'! chaH ghaH 'ey HeghDI' chaH Suq 'u'!**

Gerard nodded along with the boy. He wasn’t sure though he thought he heard the word that Frank used when he was cooking dinner for them. Suddenly there was a loud cry through the jungle. Gerard went to ask the boy what that was when he was snatched from the air by another man!

_”Jūs zināt, bāli viens man. Drīz jums būs līgava mana cilts.”_

”No! Get off me! Help me! Frankie!”

Gerard wasn’t sure if Frank heard him. This guy was swinging them from vine to vine till they got to a high cliff. Then he was dropped to the ground.

*oof*

Gerard saw that he was surrounded by a bunch of men from another tribe. They were all wearing loin cloths, but they were all so well endowed that it really did nothing to hide their cocks.

”What do you want with me?!”

_”Būs precēšos ciematā katram cilvēkam, un tad mēs visi atradīsies ar jums.”_

The man smirked as he spoke and Gerard didn’t like what he said even though he had no idea what it was.

_”Vai mums ir jāgaida uz veco ceremonija? Mēs nevaram būt viņam tagad?”_

One of the men in the circle spoke to the guy that grabbed Gerard. Gerard saw him ponder what he was saying then another spoke.

_”Jā, tur ir tikai seši no mums, mēs varētu būt garšu un tad viņu dalīties ar citiem.”_

_”Nevaru pateikt, kāds.”_

Whatever they were saying they all seemed in agreement. That scared Gerard even more.

_”Es varu iet pirmais, jo es viņu atradu.”_

Again they all nodded and then Gerard watched in horror as the man who took him tore off his loin cloth off and leered at him. The other men pinned him down.

”Oh God no!”

He got on his knees and pulled Gerard’s legs up.

_” Tas būs ievainots, bet asinis palīdzēs.”_

”FRANKIE!”

**” GHOPLIJ DOH BE' 'IH SUQ!”**

Gerard watched as Frank swooped in on a vine and kicked the guy in the back. They started to fight and the other men holding him down went to help. Gerard cringed helplessly as they grappled in an unfair advantage, but Frank was holding his own pretty well. He bested the leader and two of the guys, but Gerard saw that they were dangerously close to the cliff.

”Look out!”

It was too late. Gerard watched as the men tumbled over the cliff, their screams chilling him and then gone.

”FRANKIE!”

Gerard scrambled forward and peered over the cliff. He saw broken bodies in the limbs of the lowest trees. He began to sob.

”Oh no, no no no no!”

Then there was a hand, it was dirty and bleeding, but Gerard knew it from the tribal tattoos on it. Frank pulled himself up.

”Gee.”

Gerard was shaking as he ran forward into the man’s arms.

”Oh Frankie, I thought I lost you!”

**” gee gee, lu'? 'oy'”**

Frank started to check Gerard’s body out.

”I’m okay, I’m okay…now that you are here.”

**”Gee.”**

Frank touched his face and Gerard looked up. He leaned up and kissed him. It was not their first, but it felt like their first because Gerard realized that he was in love with the native whose arms he felt safe and warm in.

”Take me home.”

Gerard wasn’t sure how Frank understood, but he grabbed a vine and Gerard wrapped his body around Frank’s. Then they swung back home.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”Ha ah ah, fuck yes, oh God yes, Frankie!”

Frank had his face buried in Gerard’s ass licking and sucking on his opening. He then started to thrust his cock between his thighs, rubbing against the underside of Gerard’s cock. They panted and groaned in the secluded jungle spot they found. Gerard reached back, arching his back and plastering it to Frank’s chest as he pulled him into a kiss. He moaned into it as Frank reached around and started to jerk him off. Frank had amazing technique and it wasn’t long till Gerard was cumming along with Frank between his legs. They fell forward panting in a pile of sweat and satisfaction. After a moment Frank pulled away.

**” bIQ Suq maHvaD 'ej vaj Soj vItu'.”**

Gerard nodded. He was fairly sure that Frank was going to get water to clean them up and find food. That was usually the routine after sex. Gerard kissed Frank again and then he was off. Gerard lay on his back in the grass and thought about everything he had been through. He had no idea how much time had passed now, but he found himself not caring. He was cared for, loved, respected, and wanted by this man, plus everyone in the village liked him for who he was, not the actor he became. That felt even better. He smiled when he thought of all the fun things he and Frank had done. He learned how to fish and a little bit of hunting. He could tell the difference between good berries and poison ones. He even got used to being naked. He also got used to being aroused a lot. Anytime he thought of Frank he got excited. He groaned as his cock started to come to life again. He touched it and stroked it as he wondered when Frank would finally fuck him. He never thought that he would want it, but he did, he wanted it so bad. Gerard moved onto his knees and pressed two fingers into the cum on his stomach. He then reached around and pushed one finger inside himself.

”Ahhhh.”

He imagined what Frank’s huge cock would feel like as he finger fucked himself while he stroked his cock faster. He had just cum and he already wanted to cum again. He continued to fuck himself, pretending that Frank was there watching him. That really made him excited and he came all over his hand. Gerard laid there panting when he heard a noise. He looked up and saw rustling in the brush.

”Frankie?”

It couldn’t be though cause Frank went in the other direction. He got up and walked toward it carefully.

”I hope it isn’t another fucking snake.”

Gerard grabbed a stick and held it high.

”HAI!”

”Ahhhhh…Gerard?”

”Casey?”

”Holy shit, we found you!”

Casey grabbed him, twirling him around.

”Uh…you’re naked.”

”I was bathing when I heard you and thought you were a wild animal. Instinct and all.”

”Let’s go!”

She grabbed his hand and started to pull him.

”Wait, I have to…”

”Gerard! You have been missing for almost a year!”

”Has it been that long? There is no way to keep track here.”

”Yes, now let’s go!”

Gerard allowed himself to be pulled back to the camp. He was grateful that no one gave up on him and…”

”Man, you are lucky we came back out here to shoot again.”

Well…so much for that thought. Gerard was given clothing and as he got dressed he thought of Frank and how sad he would be when he found him gone.

”Bye, Frankie.”

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

”I can’t.”

”Yes you can! We can do it together!”

Gerard took the girl’s hands in his.

”Jennifer when I think about you and our relationship, I know we can overcome anything if we try. Our love is so much stronger than anything they throw at us. Come with me. Take my hand and never be afraid again.”

”I…oh wow, Gee, I…”

”CUT!”

”Maggie, sweetheart, the line is ‘Yes darling, I will.’ Can you get that right?”

”Sorry, Al.”

”Alright take five. Gerard, great job,”

”Thanks, Al.”

”Wow, Gee, your stay in the jungle really improved your acting.”

”Casey…”

”Sorry, Gerard. Why don’t you like to be called Gee anymore?”

”I just don’t.”

Gerard headed to his dressing room. He sat in his seat and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was short again, unlike his jungle look. He was losing the tan he picked up. He was going back to normal…but one thing not normal was the ache in his heart.

”Frankie.”

He missed the man so much. Since his return he had been on talk shows and in papers and tabloids all trying to figure out how he survived. He never told them about the Naked Native Tribe. He knew they would destroy them and he owed his…family that much. His real family hardly noticed he was gone or that he was back…except for the bank account. It’s funny, he didn’t even miss money when he was gone. Now his acting career took off in ways he hadn’t before and he was making more than ever. It wasn’t enough though. Oh it was enough monetary, his heart was so empty now. He sighed and slipped out of his uniform and went to get dressed. Clothing still felt weird. At home he walked around naked. He even sat on the floor. He hadn’t watched TV or done anything on social media other than what he had to. lt was all foreign to him.

”I don’t belong here anymore.”

Gerard sighed as he slipped his shoes on and headed out the door.

*

*

*

”Alright, Gerard, I will see you tomorrow.”

”Sure, Casey.”

”Hey…you alright?”

”Yeah, just tired.”

”Well get some rest.”

”I will.”

Casey drove off and Gerard headed to his front door. He just wanted to get out of his clothing and relax when he was grabbed from behind.

”Hey, Gee.”

”W-W-Who are you?”

”Oh just a fan who has been admiring you for so long and I think it is time to take our relationship to the next level.”

The stranger dragged Gerard behind his building where the security cameras weren’t. He was thrown down.

”What do you want from me?”

”I’ve been watching you, you know. Watching you walk around naked every night. I like what I see.”

”Pervert! Peeping Tom!”

”Actually it’s Stan, but we can work on that later. Right now I want a sneak peek. Heard you were naked in the jungle. Well this isn’t exactly a jungle, but we are outside so strip for me, baby.”

Gerard backed up as the guy closed in. He flashed back to when that strange tribe stole him from Frank and tried to gang bang him. This time though there would be no saving him.

”Frankie.”

He whimpered as the guy pressed him against the tall carved bushes and grabbed his crotch.

”Yeah, show me your fear, baby, that’s what I like.”

The guy smelled rank and his breath was gross. Gerard turned his head to avoid his mouth, but instead the guy latched onto his neck and bit him and that was when Gerard screamed.

FRANKIE!”

Suddenly the guy was torn from him. Gerard crumbled to the ground. When he looked up the guy was knocked out and there was another man standing there. When he turned around Gerard gasped.

”Frankie?!”

”Gee! Are you alright?”

”You you…you’re here and…you can speak English?”

”Gee.”

Frank pulled Gerard into his arms. He hugged him tightly and Gerard melted into the familiar scent.

”Wait…”

Gerard pulled away a bit.

”How did you find me?”

”Well after you were gone I searched everywhere for you. One of the other tribes, not the one with those assholes that took you, but a friend of our tribe was hosting a botanist from England. He offered to take me to his country and helped me get used to clothing, which really fucking sucks, man, you have to dress like this all the time?”

Gerard was taken back at Frank’s ability to speak and how much he cursed.

”Go on?”

”Oh right. So they asked me about you and all I knew was the name you gave me. Then a guy visited from New York and he was a director and he had a magazine and I saw your face and pointed it out and then he took me to New York, which is of course right next to New Jersey and he helped me to find you and well…here I am!”

”You are…you are here and you did all this for me?”

”Gee, I had to find you. You are my bride.”

”Bride? Wait…the ceremony…that was a wedding ceremony?”

”Yes, Gee. I knew from the moment that I saw you, I had to have you. There was something about you that…I just fell for you like I never had for anyone else before.”

”Frankie.”

”I love you, Gee.”

”I haven’t let anyone call me that since I lost you.”

”Do you want me to call you Gerard?”

”You can call me anything you want.”

”How about mine. That’s what I used to call you before I knew your real name.”

” tlhIlHal”

”Yes, wow, Gee, that was good.”

”Thanks. You said it a lot so I guess I picked it up.”

”Can I pick you up?”

Gerard smiled shyly.

”Please.”

Frank smiled and grabbed Gerard, tossing him on his shoulder. He then climbed the building like it was nothing and dropped Gerard on his porch on the fourth floor.

”Whoa, Frankie!”

”I was waiting for you up here. I was going to surprise when you came home and then I heard you yell my name and…fuck, Gee, I am so glad that I was here to save you.”

”You are always the one that saves me. You saved me even when I didn’t know I needed saving.”

”I love you, Gee.”

”I love you too, Frankie.”

They both moved in and kissed like they had been apart for a thousand years.

*

*

*

”Frankie.”

They had lost their clothing and were grinding against each other in Gerard’s bed. Gerard was already falling apart under Frank’s expert mouth and hands. His body was hot and wanting more.

”Frankie, please, I need you.”

”What do you need, Gee?”

”Please, God, fuck me.”

”What?”

”I need you, I mean I never did this with anyone before, but I want you so badly.”

”I don’t understand what you want me to do, Gee.”

”Fuck me, you know, put your…uh…cock…here…”

Gerard pointed to his ass and Frank’s eyes went wide as he jumped back.

”W-W-What’s wrong, Frankie?”

”I CAN’T DO THAT TO YOU! I’D KILL YOU!”

”Huh?”

”It’s too big!”

”Well I mean with lube it will be easier and…”

Gerard watched Frank acting nervous and frantic and it finally clicked. He never saw any of the men fucking anyone other than the women in the tribe. They sucked each other off and rutted, but that was it. Frank didn’t know how it worked.

”Oh.”

Gerard got off the bed and moved to take Frank’s hand.

”Let me show you?”

Gerard brought Frank to his laptop. He loaded up the gay porn he had been watching to try and cum, but honestly he hadn’t been able to get off properly without thinking of Frank. He watched Frank’s eyes go wide as the burly man, that was tattooed like Frank sunk his cock into the smaller man, who was kind of like Gerard.

”We can do that?”

”Yes, Frankie, I want to do that with you.”

Gerard walked over to his night stand and pulled out the lube.

”If you stretch me enough it will work.”

”I don’t want to hurt you.”

”We will go slow, Frankie, learn together. You won’t hurt me.”

”I love you, Gee.”

”I love you too, Frankie…my husband.”

Frank scooped Gerard up and brought him back over to the bed. He laid him down and kissed him. They kissed till Gerard was out of breath and then Frank moved down Gerard’s body as he mouthed at his skin till he got to his cock. He mouthed that too and then took it deep in his throat. Gerard groaned and arched his back knowing that Frank could take it. Then he felt a slick finger pushing into him. He moaned and pressed down on it.

”More, please, Frankie, I can take more.”

Gerard had gotten up to three on his own.

”I got you, Gee.”

Frank continued to suck Gerard off as he moved from one finger to three. Gerard had to explain about his prostate when he screamed and Frank pulled away and started inspecting for blood. Finally Gerard had had enough of Frank being so gentle. He sat up, pushing Frank off his cock and pulling his fingers out. He pushed Frank on his back and crawled over him.

”I love you, Frankie, but if I don’t get your cock in me right now, I am going to go crazy.”

Gerard lifted his body, grabbed Frank’s cock and before he could protest, Gerard started to sink down.

”HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!”

Frank’s head fell back as he arched his hips towards Gerard as Gerard pushed himself down on Frank’s cock way too fast. Gerard was holding back the tears. He had taken too much at once and the pain was almost unbearable. Once he bottomed out he just sat there crying.

”Gee? Hey, Gee, what’s wrong?”

Gerard felt foolish. Frank was much bigger than he thought. He ruined everything. Frank would never want to try again.

”Gee.”

Gerard felt Frank shift and cried out cause it hurt so much. Then he felt Frank laying him down and he knew it was over. He tried to curl into a ball, but Frank moved between his legs. He leaned up and started to kiss his tears away.

”Don’t cry, beautiful, we can try again.”

Frank moved his body and placed the head of his cock at the opening and pushed in slowly. This time it was a little better. Frank went in a little bit at a time and then waited for Gerard to tell him to move. He did this till he was all the way in. The whole time he kissed Gerard and told him that he loved him. The love making was slow and careful and Frank was so attentive to him. By the time Gerard felt like he was close though, Frank was speeding his movements up and really fucking him hard. Everything felt so good and so right.

”Gee…pant pant* I’m gonna cum.”

”Me too, Frankie.”

Frank leaned over and kissed Gerard again as he came deep inside him followed by Gerard between them without being touched.

”That was amazing.”

”Yes it was. And now it is time for washing and food.”

”At least you don’t have to go hunting for it.”

”I miss it.”

Gerard thought about it, feeling Frank soften in him.

”I have an idea.”

Frank looked at him with a question, but Gerard just smiled and kissed him lovingly.

_***Time stamp: One Month Later***_

_FAMED ACTOR AND TEEN MAGAZINE IDOL GERARD WAY HAS CALLED HIS CAREER QUITS. THE STAR OF SUCH MOVIES AS “GIVE’EM HELL KID” AND “TAKE MY HAND” HAS DECIDED TO RETIRE. SEEMS THE QUIET JUNGLE LIFE THAT HE HAD ENDURED FOR ALMOST A YEAR GOT TO HIM. ALTHOUGH HE WILL NOT BE BRAVING THE JUNGLE ALONE. HE AND HIS NEW MYSTERY MAN WILL BE MOVING TO A SECLUDED ISLAND TO LIVE IN PRIVACY. WE HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY GERARD AND GOOD LUCK._

Gerard was indeed happy. He gave up everything and returned to the Naked Native Tribe, who he considered his second family. He was welcomed with open arms and then had a ceremony where they burned his clothes. This time though he did keep his access to money and made friends with other tribes that spoke English so that he could have some contact with the outside world. He was in love, but not stupid. He and Frank had a second wedding ceremony and this time they consummated it the right way.

*

*

*

”Uh…Frankie, can we talk about this?”

**” vaj ghu'vam chenmoH jIH vo' lotus chal QamchoHmo' jIblIj, Hoch tlhegh tIq vine Sor sap nectar je.”**

**” 'oH vutmeH?”**

**” Hum 'oH?”**

**” 'oH neH qang SoH?”**

**” yItuv jup chay' Qapbej qa'ang”**

Gerard couldn’t believe this. He was on his back holding his legs up and all the villagers, men and women, were gathered around watching Frank give a lesson in how to fuck in the ass. It started when Frank and Gerard were fucking after eating and one of the younger men that was friends with Gerard stumbled upon them. He saw what they were doing and begged Frank to show him. Word spread after that and before Gerard could blink he was part of a live demonstration on how to take a cock up the ass. Frank was explaining the lube that he had made using nectar and sap, which actually impressed Gerard and worked better than any store bought lube he ever used. Plus it was easier to clean off and smelled and tasted better too.

”Ahhhh.”

Gerard shut his eyes as Frank poured the lube on his fingers and then pushed them into his ass. He groaned cause it felt great, but he was still super embarrassed that his ass was exposed to the world…well their tiny world. He wondered if this would have been better on his knees so he couldn’t see anyone, but Frank said no.

_”I want them to see the beautiful expressions you make. Show them how good it feels so they understand.”_

That’s how Gerard ended up in this position. He groaned and moaned as Frank moved from one finger to two and then three. Frank was aiming and he was sure explaining about the prostate as he hit it over and over again.

”Frankie….I’m gonna cum if you keep….”

”Do it, Gee. Show them.”

Gerard nodded and just let the rest of the world melt away and just felt what Frank was doing to him. Before long he was cumming without being touched. The noise of surprise the tribe made was awe and admiration. Gerard was blushing.

”You did great, Gee, now let’s show them what else we can do.”

Gerard nodded and watched as Frank poured the mixture on his cock. He then lined it up with Gerard’s ass and pushed in. Gerard closed his eyes and breathed as he heard Frank explain what he was doing and how Gerard wasn’t going to die. Gerard recognized a few words here and there from being in the tribe. Now Frank was really fucking him and leaned over so that Gerard could touch him and kiss him. Gerard could hear everyone around them getting aroused. He opened his eyes and saw that several of them had the lube and were trying it out. It made Gerard feel good to know that they were helping the villagers to find out another way to get even closer to each other.

”I’m so proud of you, Gee.”

Gerard turned to look at Frank and smiled.

” qaparHa'qu'”

Frank smiled wide.

”Who taught you how to say I love you?”

Gerard blushed and pointed to the young man that was currently being fucked by his husband. Frank looked and then smiled back.

”This is all thanks to you, Gee. You helped bring everyone together and be closer than we ever thought possible.”

”Thanks to us.”

**” tlhIlHal”**

”Yours forever, Frankie.”

Frank leaned down and kissed Gerard as they made love with the rest of the tribe around them till the sun set on their island paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow the three of us on Twitter for fic updates, information, and just general amusement! ^-^
> 
> @momijineyuki  
> @thePetetoherPat  
> @Geescluelesgirl


End file.
